The First Transformation
by I'm.Addicted.to.Fanfiction
Summary: Maddy's first transformation with a twist. Hope you all enjoy. Please Review.


**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Wolfblood characters.**

 _Maddie's P.O.V._

" Tonight is the full moon, Rhydian. How will we get away from the others by eight thirty, especially now that we are stuck on this island 'till tomorrow?" I ask, freaking out. " This is my first transformation and I'm not with my parents. I mean what if we are discovered, you know Shannon is convinced that we're werewolves, or at least me, and she nor Tom have left us alone all day." I say really quickly.

" Alright, alright, you're rambling Mads, just calm down and we'll think of something. Just give me a second to think and you need to stop worrying so much. As long as we are out of the town by seven thirty like your parents say to be, we will be okay." Rhydian says trying to get me to calm down from my self-induced panic attack. " Hey, I've got it. Your staying in the K's room right?" He asks. " Yes." I answer. " Okay, here's what you'll do. You tell the K's your staying with Shan in her room and you let Shan think your still staying in the K's room, got it." Rhydian explains to me. " Yeah, got it, thanks Rhydian." I say sighing with relief as I hug him with my face pressing into his broad chest. He tenses up a little a first but then slowly wraps his muscled arms around my smaller frame. " Your very much welcome." He answers as he rests his head on the top of mine.

I'm still wrapped up in his hug when Shannon and Tom burst into the room and almost stop immediately. " Hey, what's goin' on in here and what are you planning?" Asks Shan with suspicious eyes. "And why are you two hugging each other, are you dating" Asks Tom in a slightly higher pitched voice.

Me and Rhydian quickly separate from each other. I almost whimper because of the loss of heat and his touch and I instantly feel cooler now because of Rhydian's body heat provided me with so much warmth. " Nothing, we are planing nothing and NO we are not dating and he was hugging me because I was cold and asked him to, is that alright with you two." I snapped at my two best friends, stepping forward a little. " Maddie, your hands!" Rhydian hisses at me as he grabs my wrists and pull me back into him. I almost immediately calm at his soothing presence. " Oh, sorry." They both say and run out of Rhydian's room/closet. " You know there planing something, right Maddie?" Rhydian asks/states to me as I slowly relax into his chest since he's still hugging me from behind. " Yea, I know" I reply.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Line Break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 _Rhydian's P.O.V._

I like the feeling of hugging Maddie. She is so much smaller than me in weight and height, but she fits perfectly I notice as I hug her from behind and rest my head on hers.

~ a little later~

Me and Mads are way jumpy and twitching as it gets closer and closer to eight thirty and we're stuck listening to old ghost stories the teacher is telling us about. I put my hand on her knee to try and calm down her nerves for tonight. She stills slightly but is still very twitchy and I am too but not because of the full moon.

When the teacher stops re-telling ghost stories she sends us up to bed. I go to my room and stuff pillows under my blankets and turn the light off and meet Maddie in the den of the hotel near the front entrance. Me and Mads make a break for it and we're out the door. As we run out of the village we are playfully shoving and chasing each other 'till we reach a rocky cliff that has an excellent view of the water and the moon. Maddie and I turn and face each other.

It feels as if there is some sort of magnet between us bringing us closer and closer 'till our foreheads are touching, me bending down a little bit so Mads doesn't have to stretch, looking into each others eyes. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of dark brown with specks of hazel in them and they look like there shining. As the moon starts to come out more her eyes start to turn a golden- amber color and pulse with some other worldly glow while black veins start to become visible down her arms and hands and up her neck and face. She looks absolutely stunning. I lean down and capture her lips with own with my hands around her slim waist.

 _Third person P.O.V._

Maddie was startled at first, but then returned the kiss with just as much passion. Her hands sliding up Rhydian's well defined chest to circle around his neck, tugging him down to her further 'till Rhydian had had enough and grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her up onto him. Her legs wrapping around his waist. They both pulled back from the kiss and stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Their eyes glowing and the black veins spreading more and more over their bodies.

A second later there stood two magnificent wolves. One was small and slender with a chocolate brown fur that had tints if black in it. Standing next to the chocolate wolf stood a wolf about six inches taller and wider with blonde-ish gray fur. The wolves turned back to each other and started nuzzling each other and rubbing their sides over each other as if trying to rubs their scents into their counterparts. They did this for more than five minutes then turned to face the full moon and howled as loud as they and as many times as they could. It was as if they were having a contest of who could howl the loudest.

For the rest of the night and into the early morning they ran and chased each other, playfully nipping at each others heels and pouncing on one another at random to surprise their targets. As the night came to an end the wolves snuck back into the blonde wolf's hotel room/closet and curled up next to each other on the bed. The blonde wolf encircling the brown one with his head resting on the brown's one neck.

 _Maddie's P.O.V._

I woke up to the strange feeling of being really warm and cozy. As I snuggled back into the warmth, I realized that that the warmth that I'm snuggling back into is firm and is breathing slowly. As I gained more of my alertness I realized that Rhydian has both of his thick arms wrapped around me. His left arm resting over my waist, and my shirt must have ridden up because his hand is spread across my flat stomach creating a very warm feeling. His right arm, I now realize is being used as my pillow and my back is pressed up against his shirtless chest. We are wrapped up in a wool blanket snuggled up in Rhydian's bed at the hotel. I sigh happily and turn on my side to face him and put my head at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. My right arm sliding over his torso as if I was hugging him. I fall back into my peaceful slumber. Wrapped up in the arms of my Mate.

 _Rhydian's P.O.V._

I woke up to one of the best feelings in the entire world. I had my Maddie, my Mate, sleeping in my arms as if we were hugging in our sleep. I love how her slender body is pressed up against my much larger one. I back up a little to see my Mates beautiful face resting peacefully. I sit there analyzing her face for any discomfort and happy to have found none. As I am looking at her face I notice that her breathing has become more shallow. She's waking up. She opens her eyes and I stare into her memorizing deep brown eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back.

 _Third person P.O.V._

The two both leaned in at the same time and passionately kissed each other with all of their being, their love for one another even if they had only known each other so many months. They pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other in wonder and both said, " My Mate".

Rhydian smiled a wide and big smile agreeing," You are My Mate, Mine!" He said with a fierce look on his young but sculpted face. Maddie agreed saying, " Yes, I am your Mate and you are My Mate, Mine!"

 **Author's Note: This is my first Wolfblood One-shot. I hope you all like it.**

 **Warning: I am a teenager with no sexual experience whats so ever, only what I have read in other fanfictions and novels.**

 **Please review**

 **I' .**


End file.
